Eres mia
by jikigane
Summary: AU. Leo era un muchacho enamorado de su novia Karai, era posesivo con ella y era capaz de matar a quien fuere para protegerla o tenerla para él solo, ella era frágil, insegura y débil, ella vivía bajo las reglas de Leo y a veces la maltrataba pero a pesar de eso la amaba con toda el alma LEMON DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD SE LOS SUPLICO.
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

Advertencia:

OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai

Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon

Universo paralelo, leorai reverse

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Recuerdo: _blablabla_

Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman

_**Cap. #1: Eres mía**_

Leo se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de la gran casa en donde vivía con Karai, ya hace 8 meses que los dos vivían juntos, después de casi 7 años de lucha contra destructor por fin pudieron acabar con destructor y su clan del pie y se sintió con la completa libertad de tener una vida con ella, al cumplir los 22 años tomo a Karai como su mujer y se marchó con ella en contra de la voluntad de Splinter, pero nada pudo hacer el al ver que los dos se amaban, fue como tratar de impedir que un rio fluya, la peor pesadilla de un padre se hiso realidad, todos sus hijos se marchaban para vivir sus vidas, Karai se llevó a Leo a vivir el l gran casa que le dejo Oroku Saki después de su muerte, y no es que le dejara todo en realidad, como su hija reconocida legalmente todos sus bienes, su casa, su dinero y los dojos que administraban él y Brathford pasaron a sus manos, Leo no salía sino hasta que fuera de noche, no habia sirvientes por obvias razones pero el fin de semana los dos partían al campo y dejaban la casa para que la aseen y la limpien, Leo practicaba en el dojo por pura inercia ya que su mente se encontraba en el dia en que la conoció cuando solo era un niño de 15 años, Raph le habia hecho enojar así que salió para despejar la mente y la vio tratando de correr de un grupo de ninjas del clan del pie, por la ropa maltratada que ella traía también era del clan del pie, tenía muchas cortadas y la sangre teñía su cuerpo y parecía tener alguna herida seria, era muy mala luchando por la forma en que se veía cuando trataba de defenderse así que el salto y la rescato, los dos se miraron y él supo que ella seria del cueste lo que le cueste; desde que la conoció vio que era una muchacha débil e insegura de si, habia crecido como la hija de destructor pero el jamás la llego a querer, constantemente la maltrataba y la humillaba, ella era un rehén, un peón para usar en su venganza, desde que se enteró que su verdadero padre era Splinter paso alrededor de 7 años de su vida tratando de huir, y cuando por fin lo logro derrotar ella trato de hacerse cargo del clan del pie de Nueva York que se habia separado del original de Japón, pero el consejo de ancianos la desterró y la humillo de la forma más horrible al no considerarla digna, Leo estaba ahí con ella y la protegió aun a cosa de su vida, es ahí donde ella se enamoró de él, Leo era tosco y apático y Karai vivía bajo sus reglas, era dominante y posesivo, era capaz de matar a quien fuera para protegerla o para tenerla solo para él, habia ocasiones en donde la maltrataba y humillaba, claro que jamás llego a golpearla, no se habría perdonado tal acción pero habia muchas otras maneras de maltratar a una persona, a pesar de serl agresivo y hasta grosero la amaba como nunca amo a ninguna mujer antes… o después aunque no se lo demostraba nunca, al menos no se lo decía con palabras, la voz de Karai que llegaba de noche lo saco de su burbuja de pensamiento, durante el día ella impartía clases de artes marciales a niños en uno de los dojos que heredo, un lindo y candoroso "okaeri" atrajo su atención y la escucho entrar en la habitación que compartían, corrió por el corredor y entro en la habitación, la vio quitarse la ropa y quedarse solo en ropa interior que para el deleite de Leo era azul.

-¿¡Leo!? Me asustaste, avísame antes de entrar-

-Es mi habitación también y no tengo porque pedir permiso-

-Si claro, hoy tuve un día muy pesado con los chiquitines y quiero ducharme-

-Lo harás después-

-¿Eh? Estoy cansada no quiero coger contigo ahora-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, demás si no quisieras hacerlo no tendrías puesto mi color favorito, ahora quiero oírte gemir- la abraza por la espalda y le besa el cuello

-Yo no… aaa… para… que no… yo… ¡AAAA NO TE DETENGAS!... es decir mira lo que me has hecho decir ˃/˂-

Ella trato de soltarse con una llave pero fue inútil, era mucho más fuerte que ella a pesar de ser un año menor, el forcejear solo hacía que se pusiera más caliente de lo que ya se encontraba, si se atrevía a negarle sexo se ponía como un energúmeno, sin remedio ella complacía todos sus deseos cada vez que él lo demandaba

-Que linda luces cuando tratas de forcejear, así solo consigues que te desee más-

-No est…. ¡AAAA!... a noche… ¡OOOO!... te… lo suplica… ¡AAA SIGUE ASI NO PARES!... N… no me… hagas decir… cosas… vergonzosas ˃/˂ - De ella escapo una risita y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro impulsivamente-

-Con que te gusta, si quieres que siga lo hare ¿Qué tal si pruebo del otro lado?-

-Kyaaaaaaa oishiiiiiii1- Leo le muerde el cuello

1: Kya es un grito y oishi es delicioso

Ella se solto por completo poniéndose a su entera disposición.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, si te gusta tanto yo complaceré tus deseos-

La volteo y la puso contra la pared, prosiguió con la sesión de mordiscos, bajando por su cuello, pechos, ombligo llegando a su intimidad, ella gemía a cada mordisco, subió nuevamente continuando con los besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a su boca, su mano izquierda jugueteaba con un pecho de Karai mientras que la otra mano fue directo a los broches del bracier que cayo después por su propio peso, bajo su boca hasta su otro pecho y comenzó a succionarlo, ella atrapo la cabeza de Leo en un abrazo apretándola contra si para un mayor contacto, subió a su rostro y se unieron en un beso tierno, sus manos le quitaron sus pantis de un tirón, una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Leo, Karai sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa ¿Cómo es que podía amar a un ser tan desagradable y feo? Esa pregunta se formulaba en la mente de Karai una y otra vez, la respuesta era sencilla, le habia salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y le debía mucho, pero lo más importante de todo era que ella habia visto la parte más dulce de su alma y habia quedado atrapada ahí para siempre, la sola idea de quedarse sin sus besos, sus caricias y su tosca manera de decirle que la amaba le aterrorizaba, prefería mil veces que el la maltratara a veces que volver a su antiguo infierno.

-A partir de aquí haras lo que yo te diga-

-hai hochiojin sama1

1 significa mi amo

¿Lo que te ordene? De por sí ya la habia tomado sin su consentimiento ya era hacer lo que él le ordene pero ya que, era un raro fetiche de ella, sentirse su esclava le proporcionaba un placer sin igual; la cargo de la pared y la tiro con violencia al suelo, unos cuantos golpes dolorosos pero lo que venía a continuación lo compensaba.

-Ahora quiero que levantes los brazos y no te atrevas a gemir ni a gritar sino hasta que yo te ordene, si me desobedeces tendrás un castigo-

Puso uno de sus dedos en su intimidad y comenzó a moverlo para masturbarla, ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por no agarrarse de él y gritar muy fuerte, si desobedecía significaba que se lo haría con mucha más fuerza, eso era lo más dolorosamente placentero que pueda haber.

-Muy bien mi Karai, ¿Vez como todo sale bien si haces lo que te digo? Ahora te complaceré como recompensa, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras y sujetarte de mí, prepárate porque no terminare en un buen rato-

Un gran alarido de alivio salió de su boca mientras que se aferraba a él con todo lo que le daba sus fuerzas, comenzaron las violentas embestidas que la hacían estremecer y gritar, en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba, ella lo arañaba fuertemente con cada embestida, sus bocas se unieron en un profundo beso apasionado el cual duro un rato, Karai aparto a Leo por falta de oxígeno, el habría continuado, después de todo tenía más capacidad debido a su verde naturaleza, a cada estocada de Leo ella impulsivamente subía las piernas para una mayor penetración.

-Recuerda a quien le perteneces, tus gemidos, tu cuerpo y tu corazón-

-A ti y nadie más que a ti-

-Repite mi nombre-

Y así lo hiso, grito su nombre una y otra vez hasta llegar al clímax, un orgasmo tras otro se venía pero su alborotado novio no le permitía detenerse, solo quería descansar al mismo tiempo que no quería que jamás termine, él se sintió cansado y termino alrededor de las 5:00 am, ella respiraba con enorme dificultad y no tardo en caer presa del sueño gracias al cansancio, Leo la tomo en brazos y la coloco sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado mirándola detenidamente, marcas, medias lunas rojas y moretones producto de los mordiscos y chupetones que le habia hecho, tenía varias por no decir muchas, Leo no profería palabra alguna por miedo que ella escuchase, pensaba en la suerte que tenía al haber encontrado un hermoso ángel como ella, le pedía perdón por todas las veces en que fue, es y será un completo cabrón con ella, la amaría siempre con todas las fuerzas de su alma, es solo que no sabía cómo expresarle su amor de otra manera, mataría a todo aquel que se atreva a lastimarla o a llevársela, la tendría solo para el cueste lo que cueste y eso implicaba cortarle las alas a su ángel si era preciso.

-(Dormida) jijijij Leo-

-(Habla dormida)-

-jijiji no… te detengas-

-(n/n me alegra que sepas a quien perteneces)-

-¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?-

-… (Mucho más que eso Karai, solo espero poder decírtelo algún día amor mío)-

HOLAAAAA ESTE FIC FUE UN TRABAJO TITANICO DE ESCRIBIR, FUE LO MAS DIFICL QUE EH HECHO EN MI VIDA, PERO TAMBIEN LO MAS DIVERTIDO, ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI Y PORFAVOR DEJEN REVEWS SI PUEDEN JIJIJ SI LES GUSTO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

Advertencia:

OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai

Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon

Universo paralelo, leorai reverse

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Acción: [blablabla]

Recuerdo/ narracion desde perspectiva: _blablabla_

Tmnt 2012 propiedad de Nickelodeon y/o Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman

HOOOOLA A TODOS, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO DE CASA Y NO CUENTO CON MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN AVANDONADO LA HISTORIA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, EME AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAP.

**_Cap. #2: Maldito intruso_**

Leo saltaba de techo en techo en medio de la obscuridad, extrañaba con añoranza los días en que solia salir con sus hermanos, las peleas con Raph, las incompresibles explicaciones de Donnie y su fastidiosa forma de expresar amor a April, y sobre todo las molestas bromas de su pequeño hermano Mikey, todos eran adultos hechos y derechos cada uno con sus vidas, Raph viajaba en compañía de Casey por todo el continente, Mikey era el que más lejos se habia marchado con Trib1 la princesa de los neutrinos, se marchó por un portal hacia su dimensión y ahora vive con ella, en los últimos 7 años la condición de mutante de April habia empeorado, sus poderes aumentaron sin medida, su piel se tornó rosa y sus ojos amarillos, vivía en las alcantarillas después de una serie de trágicos sucesos que pasaron en los últimos 7 años, tras la muerte de

1: trib no me pertenece, este personaje lo saque de los comics de idw tmnt nuevo origen

su padre y su mutación Donnie decidió ayudarla y buscar la forma de devolverle su antigua vida, vivan junto Splinter en las alcantarillas, Donnie decidió quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo, decidió que la amaría no importa que forma tuviera; habia un mes al año en donde todo volvía a ser como antes, todos se reunían y por un corto periodo todo volvía a ser como era antes pero eso es una historia para otro día, despertó de su trance y llego donde Karai enseñaba, se acercó sigilosamente y entro sin que nadie lo viera para vigilar a Karai, se habia enterado de que Karai habia contratado 3 nuevos instructores debido a la creciente demanda que habia tenido su dojo, tenía la sospecha de que alguno de ellos no fuera un maldito roba mujeres, vio con alivio que se trataba de 3 mujeres, 3 señoras específicamente.

-Gracias por contratarnos señorita Karai-

-No hay de que, bienvenidas, Samanta, Catherine y Carly, cuando yo no pueda venir ustedes se encargaran de todo, Samanta o Catherine y tu Carly asegúrate de tener este lugar siempre reluciente, por cierto ¿Dónde está el otro?-

¿Otro? ¿Cómo que otro? ¿No eran las 3 señoras las instructoras?, esas palabras pasaban por su mente junto con la sospecha que fue confirmada unos segundos después.

-Siento llegar tarde emmm…-

-Soy Karai y no tolerare atrasos injustificados-

-Disculpe, no volverá a pasar, necesito el trabajo se lo pido-

-Está bien pero que no vuelva a suceder-

-Por cierto me llamo Jacke-

-Encantada, comenzamos mañana mismo, por hoy la jornada termino, los llame para que conocieran las instalaciones-

Saliendo del dojo todos se dirijieron para sus respectovos hogares, Jacke por su parte parecía querer acompañar a Karai, ese pedazo de mierda se acerca demasiado a Karai penso Leo con una furia cresiente, las ganas de saltar para despansurrarlo y ahorcarlo con sus propias entrañas no le faltaban pero decidio espserar.

-Puede ir a casa, nos vemos mañana-

-Este ¿Puedo tutearte?-

-Pues… claro-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No es necesario-

-No es bueno que una mujer ande sola-

-Ya dije no-

-De todas maneras te acompañare-

-¡QUE NO!-

-Oh vamos yo no muerdo, mucho-

-¿¡Que no entiendes!?-

-No-

Karai se palmeo la frente, miro a todas partes tratando de ver si Leo no la habia seguido, era costumbre que a veces el llegara a verla cuando salía del dojo, conocía bien a su posesivo novio, ya que no lo vio a regañadientes le dejo acompañarlo, Leo estaba realmente furioso, era un maldito cabronaso hijo de puta, trataba de robarle la mujer en sus narices, tenía muchísimas ganas de rebanarle el pescuezo pero no lo hiso, ganas no le faltaban pero era un ninja después de todo, espiaría hasta el último momento, no echaría a la basura los 20 años de entrenamiento que Splinter le habia dado con tanta dedicación y cariño y también confiaba en que Karai mandara a volar a ese desgraciado.

-Si dejas de fastidias te dejare acompañarme pero te iras cuando estemos a una cuadra de mi casa-

-Muy bien, ahora que entramos en calor ¿Tienes novio?-

-¿¡o.O!?-

-(Vamos Karai contéstale a ese hijo de puta y ponlo en su lugar)-

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy directo conmigo?-

-No estoy escuchando un si-

-No quiero ser grocera pero en primera eres un atrevido y en segunda si tengo-

-Oh una hermosa palomita y ya se la llevo un buitre-

-¿Disculpa perdón?-

-Nooo he dicho nada ¿Y cómo es don perfecto?-

-No tengo porque decírtelo-

-mmm de seguro don perfecto vive en tu mente-

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir es mejor que te marches-

-Ok ya me divertí, sere bueno-

-Te estás jugando tu trabajo-

-Cielos que vengativa, solo trataba de romper el hielo, yo no sé hacer otra cosa que artes marciales y si pierdo este trabajo no podré comer y me echaran de mi departamento-

-¿Tienes problemas?-

Esto Leo no lo podía creer, dejo que ese idiota se quedara después de semejantes insinuaciones, le daría una buena reprimenda a Karai cuando llegara a casa.

-Tengo muchos problemas en la vida pero los problemas vienen de todas maneras así que decidí reír aunque mi vida sea un desastre-

-¿Pues qué te paso?-

-Eso será para otro día, otro día que podamos vernos-

-Me engañaste para que me agradaras-

-¿Te agrado? Eso es genial-

[Gritos desde lo alto de un edificio]

-¡KARAAAAAAAAAAI!-

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Y eso?-

-Oh no-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienes que irte ahora-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué?-

-Tu solo vete y ya-

-No hasta que me digas que sucede-

-¡VETE!-

-¡NO!-

-Si no te vas mi novio-

-¿¡Tu novio!?-

[Gritos desde lo alto]

-¡YA OISTE A "MI MUJER"! ¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE LARGATE NO ENTIENDES!?-

-Me metiste en líos, lárgate ahora-

-Claro que no, de seguro corres peligro así que no me iré y me quedare a protegerte-

-[Gritos desde lo alto]

-¿¡CREES EN SERIO QUE LE HARIA DAÑO A MI MUJER!? ¡MALDITO A ELLA NO LE HARE DAÑO PERO A TI SI, SI NO TE LARGAS!-

-¿¡Por qué te escondes!? ¡Baja y dímelo en la cara si es que tienes pelotas!-

[Gritos desde lo alto]

-No tengo porque verle la cara a mierdas como tú, lárgate porque te estas ganando el privilegio de verme enojado y eso solo mi hermano lo ha logrado-

-Si no quieres que te despida te iras ahora-

-Pero…-

-¡V.E.T.E!-

-Está bien me voy pero estaré cerca por si necesitas ayuda, búscame-

Después de unos cuantos gritos y las suplicas de karai Jack se marchó, Leo bajo donde Karai se encontraba y la llevo a rastras para la mansión.

[Ya en la mansión en el dojo]

-Yo no hice nada-

-¡YO CONFIABA EN TI! ¡MÁS VALE QUE DESPIDAS A ESE CABRON!-

-Pero-

-No hay pero que valga, si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato y hablo literalmente-

-No es mi culpa que se haya acercado-

-¡CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA! ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI PARA QUE DESPUES DE SEMEJANTES INSINUACIONES LO HECHARAS PERO NO! ¡LO QUE HICISTE FUE RECIBIR SUS ALAGOS COMO UNA FIL SURIPANTA! No te gusta que te trate por las buenas así que será por las malas-

-¡YO NO EH HECHO NADA RESPETAME-

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡ME VUELVES LOCO DE CELOS CUANDO VAS POR AHÍ Y TODOS TE MIRAN! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CALIENTA BRAGETAS!

-¡IDIOTA RESPETAME!-

-¡SI SOY UN IDIOTA POR HABERME FIJADO EN UNA FACILOTA COMO TU!-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME RESPETES!-

-Tu no lo hiciste así que yo no lo hare-

-Tú no eres mi dueño-

-¡YO SOY TU DUEÑO! ¡ZORRA FACILOTA!-

-¡NO SE COMO PUEDO AMAR A UN SER TAN IMBECIL COMO TU!-

Leo arrincono a Karai tomándola de las muñecas con tal fuerza que parecía que le iba a arrancar las manos.

-Es verdad… no sé cómo puedes amarme, no sabes cómo me gusta ver tus lágrimas, ahora viene tu castigo, todo lo que es tuyo me pertenece, incluso tus lágrimas, ahora te hare gemir mi nombre cuantas veces sea necesario para que te entre en tu cabeza que solo yo puedo tenerte-

-No… suéltame, no quiero por favor suéltame-

Leo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarle completamente la ropa, solo se molestó el bajarle el pantalón lo suficiente como para poder penetrarla, antes de comenzar el beso su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, mientras la besaba sitio una salades en su piel, se apartó para ver que sucedía y la vio llorar amargamente, la soltó de su agarre y ella cayó al piso y rompió en llanto, se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo entero, él no era feliz si no la veía sonreír, él vivía para ver su sonrisa cada mañana, él era un maldito imbécil y ella un hermoso ángel que lo amaba incluso cuando ella humillara, arrepentido se sentó a su lado y la tomo en brazos poniéndola en su regazo y abrazándola con toda la delicadeza que pudo, comenzó a besarla en todo el rostro con suavidad y cariño tratando de reparar lo que habia hecho.

-Yo…-

-[Llantos] Su… suéltame-

-Lo siento-

-Malvado… te odio-

-[La vuelve a besar con suavidad] ¿Me odias?-

-Si pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Te quiero, te quiero más de lo que puedo describir ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Te eh dado pruebas irrefutables que demuestran cuanto te quiero, renuncie a una vida normal solo por ti, renuncie al mundo para quedarme contigo, renuncie a la posibilidad de algún día ser madre solo para amarte a ti, te amo tanto que incluso cuanto de tomas a la fuerza disfruto cada una de sus bruscas caricias y por eso siempre estoy dispuesta para ti, te amo tanto que no importa cuánto me humilles, prefiero eso a una vida sin ti y tu no me lo demuestras ¿Me amas?-

El no contesto, solo se limitó a besarla y ella correspondió, el la cargo y se la llevó hasta su habitación, una vez allí el comenzó darle besos más intensos, metió su mano dentro de la camisa de karai hasta su pecho, ella se limitó a gemir, ella le dio unos cuantos mordiscos en el cuello, el rio y disfruto de tal acción pero después de unos minutos ella lo detuvo.

-Por favor no, esta noche no Leo-

-Está bien Karai pero prométeme que jamás me dejaras solo-

-Está bien, te lo prometo-

-Si vuelvo a ver a ese idiota cerca de ti lo mato, asi que quiero que lo despidas-

-De acuerdo-

Leo y Karai se quedaron dormidos, las advertencias de Leo eran ciertas y no iba con juegos, debía mantener a Jack lejos o pasaría lo peor.

_En otro lugar de Nueva York_

Karai es la mujer más linda que eh visto, no sé quién era el pero de seguro que es un tipo peligroso, tranquila muñequita que yo te liberaré y te daré una buena vida.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER YA SEAN POCOS O MUCHOS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALISAR PRONTO Y EN SERIO DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS" SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SI LES GUSTO ESTE, POR CIERTO TRATARE DE NO HACERLO MUY MELOSO, ODIO LA CURSILERIA MUY EXTREMA ASI QUE ESO TRATARE DE LIMITARLO PERO BUEEE, ES INEBITABLE QUE NO LA PONGA, NOS LEEMOS DESPUES, REVEWS PORFIS.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

Advertencia:

OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai

Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon

Universo paralelo, leorai reverse

Narracion: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Acción: [blablabla]

Recuerdo/narración desde perspectiva/voces en la tele: _blablablá _

**_Cap. #3: En el bosque_**

Había llegado el fin de semana, como era costumbre desde hace 8 meses, viajaban a una linda y lujosa cabaña que tenían en medio de un bosque, era una no muy grande extensión de tierra pero era lo suficientemente grande para que los 2 pudieran correr con libertad sin el miedo a que alguien los viera, eran alrededor de 5 horas de viaje desde Nueva York hasta aquella hacienda, salían muy temprano en la mañana mientras Karai dejaba personal para que aseara la casa en su totalidad; todavía había tención por la pelea que hubo hace 2 días, él todavía se sentía culpable por la manera en como la trato, antes de marcharse Leo despertó en medio de la noche para pedir consejo al único hermano que tenía a disposición, Donnie, las pocas veces que hablaba con él o lo visitaba veía que April y el tenían una fuerte relación, en medio de la noche llamo a su hermano para pedirle consejo.

**_Flashback_**

**-**¿_Donnie? ¿Eres tú?-_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Leo? No sueles llamar a menudo y sobre todo en medio de la noche-_

_- Necesito pedirte un consejo- _

_-¿¡Eh!?... Pues adelante pregunta-_

_- Veras, el otro día tuve una pelea con Karai-_

_- ¿¡Otra más!? Cielos hermano, no sé cómo ella te aguanta-_

_-Porque me ama burro-_

_- La pobre está bien ciega y ¿Quieres que te ayude o te pondrás a criticarme?-_

_-¿¡VAS A AYUDARME SI O NO!?-_

_- Esta bien está bien ¿Qué quieres saber específicamente?-_

_-Fui muy grosero con ella y quiero disculparme-_

_- En primera tienes que controlar tus celos-_

_- Pero tú también tenías ataques de celos si no mal recuerdo-_

_- Si pero no por eso iba corriendo a reclamarle a April y a cogérmela a la fuerza-_

_- Esta bien ok, ahora ayúdame -_

_-Solo tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos, respira y confía en ella pero no demasiado, segundo y más importante, se dulce con ella, a las mujeres les encanta cuando les tratas con dulzura, te lo pagaran muuuuuy bien, no seas pervertido, al menos no demasiado, primero se galante y caballeroso y cuando ellas sedan ahí entra en acción tu lado pervertido, a las mujeres les complace un poco de ambos, si eres demasiado respetuoso se aburren y si eres demasiado pervertido terminan detestándote, un equilibrio entre esas dos cosas es perfecto, créeme -_

_-No sé cómo llegaste a saber tanto de chicas-_

_-Tuve mucho tiempo para aprender-_

_-Entiendo, gracias, te quiero, nos vemos y nos veremos en algún momento y salúdame a Sensei y April por mí-_

_-Lo hare, también te quiero, nos vemos y les daré tus saludos-_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Leo y Karai habían llegado a la lujosa cabaña en medio de un bosque de ensueño, conocían el lugar de pies a cabeza y el aprovecharía aquel hermoso lugar para pedir su favor y disculparse.

-Cielos que lejano de este lugar, de no ser tan bonito no vendría-

-Dímelo a mí, yo fui quien conducía-

-Iré a cambiarme de ropa, sigo enojada contigo así que no se te ocurra hacer nada pervertido-

Ella se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, traía puesto una lencería de color negro, Leo asomo su cara por la puerta, el verla así le revolvió uno y mil deseos en su cuerpo, solo quería saltarle encima en seguida, entro sin que ella lo escuchara, "se galante" se dijo a si mismo, el la tomo de los hombros, ella dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-Ya te dije que no quiero, estoy enojada contigo-

Leo hacia un esfuerzo titánico por no agarrarla y hacérselo desaforadamente, su cara demostraba tranquilidad pero en el fondo gritaba de deseo, la volteo despacio y la miro.

-O/O Ya... Ya... Te... Dije que no...-

El no dijo nada, se le acercó y ella se ruborizó, en contra de todos sus decesos la soltó, Leo la beso en la frente y se acercó a su oído.

- Lo lamento Karai, es solo que tengo miedo de perderte, una vez siendo niño Sensei me dijo que el primer amor casi nunca funciona, lo lamento, es solo que eres tan hermosa y no me refiero solo a tu cuerpo, tu alma es hermosa, no te tocare si tu no quieres-

Se marchó del cuarto, Karai quedo completamente perpleja, generalmente el la tomaba sin importarle nada, ella terminaba entre sus brazos gimiendo y repitiendo su nombre, no era de palabras hermosas ni dulces, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él había tocado su alma de esa manera, no, esto tenía que ser una nueva treta, pero treta o no una gran sonrisa salía en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

[Voz de detrás de la puerta]

-Por cierto, iré a las termas a relajarme un rato-

Karai decidió poner a prueba a Leo para ver si esto no era una treta, se quitó todo cuanto tenia puesto, se cubrió con su toalla y se dirigió a las termas que tenía la cabaña, donde su novio se encontraba, ingresando al lugar lo encontró concentrado en sus pensamientos, se le acercó tirando la toalla a un lado se metió en las cálidas aguas, Leo dio un salto al verle, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda pero por lo más hermoso en este mundo, se veía tan sexi, su silueta en el agua, ella mojada por la humedad del ambiente y para colmo de males ella comenzó a moverse de forma provocativa y a gemir, "pequeña bruja" pensó Leo, parecía hacerlo a propósito, no tenía idea del esfuerzo que hacía para no cogérsela en ese mismo instante, darle una lección por atrevida, pero por otro lado aquel juego que ella decido jugar le pareció sumamente placentero, ella se le acercó y se acurruco a su lado, él podía sentir el aliento de Karai en su cuello.

-Que "caliente" está el ambiente-

-Emm si... Claro... Caliente-

"Caliente" en serio era una bruja dijo el en sus adentros, sonrió para si al darse cuenta de que lo que hacía le encantaba y la amaba más, lo normal es que el fuera el dominante, la tomaba cada vez que él quería, ella aunque se negara terminaba suplicándole que no parara, era obvio que ella gozaba siendo suya, nunca se negaba, ahora era diferente, el control lo tenía ella, lo provocaba elevándolo al paraíso y le cerraba las puertas en la cara, se dio la vuelta para hablarle pero sin darse cuenta ella se había marchado, sonriendo divertido se dijo a sí mismo "el juego a comenzado"; saliendo de las termas se dirigió a la sala de la televisión, la encontró sentada y no traía puesto nada más que una blusa que le cubría el busto y sus pantis y para su deleite tortuoso era de color azul.

-Ven siéntate, están pasando tu programa favorito-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho que no miro ese programa-

-¿Oh en serio? Entonces veremos una de mis películas románticas-

-¡NOOO ESPERA ES LA PELÍCULA! Este... Digo... Yo... Pues... La veré por los viejos tiempos-

Leo tomo asiento en la butaca, la verdad se sentía viejo para ver ese programa pero no importa la edad que tuviera, siempre le gustaría Space Heroes, estaba emocionado por mirar la película, pero Karai no se lo permitía, se apartó un poco de ella para poder mirar el programa.

_Voces en la tele_

_-Capitán Ryan, no se deje engatusar de nuevo por Celestia, ella es mala-_

_-Lo sé, sé que ella es mala pero aun así la sigo amando-_

_-No se deje llevar por un cuerpo bonito-_

_-Ven amor mío, deja aquí a este montón de inútiles y únete a mí en mi propósito-_

_-Celestia, yo...-_

_-¡CAPITAN NO SEDA!, ¡NO SEDA!-_

Rayos, hasta la tele estaba en su contra, siguió mirando el programa, ella se le acercó y se recostó sobre sus piernas, la concentración se fue a la mierda, su pensamiento se desenfrenó, ya no aguantaba, tenía que poseerla o estallaría, ella se había dormido, la cargo en brazos con suavidad y la llevo a su habitación, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando algo lo detuvo.

[Hablando dormida]

-Leo... Has sido tan lindo este día, como te quiero, ojala... Siempre fueras así-

Esas palabras hicieron que Leo se detuviera, la beso en la frente y se recostó a su lado, la abrazo contra sí y se quedó dormido a su lado, Karai abrió los ojos y sonrió, escondió su cara en su cuello.

-(No sé qué tramas... Pero me gusta)-

Leo tenía una pesadilla, en ella Karai se alejaba de él gritándole que era un monstruo, por más que trataba de alcanzarla no lo lograba, aquel maldito intruso que había sido la causa de su pelea se la estaba llevando, desaparecieron en un haz de luz mientras que él se quedaba en medio de una terrorífica obscuridad, el despertó gritando su nombre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-

- [Jadeando] ¿Que tienes Leo?-

- No... Solo tuve una horrible pesadilla, prométeme que no me dejaras solo-

-Shhhh... Relájate, yo te calmare, solo relájate-

-Karai... ¿Que...?-

-Shhhhhh-

Leo se quedó quieto ante la demanda de Karai, estaba con la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que haría, ella por su parte se sentó sobre él y se quitó todo lo poco que traía puesto, esto no pudo más que emocionarlo, no recordaba la vez en donde se sorprendió y sonrojo al verla, se sentía como la primera vez que lo hizo con ella.

-Cielos, parece que alguien está feliz-

Karai miro el enorme bulto que Leo tenía entre las piernas y sonrió.

-Me parece que necesitas que te atienda, relájate que yo estoy al mando ahora-

-Espera, ¿Qué haces?-

Karai beso a Leo y fue bajando hasta perderse entre las cobijas, gimió y dio sonidos guturales al sentir con ella se metía su miembro a la boca y succionaba.

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que haces? Yo soy quien… ¡AAAA! ¡QUE RICO NO TE DETENGAS!-

No era común dejarse amar por ella pero que carai era fenomenal, siguió gimiendo y disfrutando de las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir, pronto se quedó sin aire y saco la cabeza de entre las piernas de Leo.

[Respiración agitada]

-Yo... Eso fue...-

-Calla y no lo arruines-

Karai beso a Leo mientras ella se posicionaba para la penetración, ella le miro y le sonrió, en su mirada estaba reflejado el deseo que sentía por él.

-Eres mío, ahora yo te tengo para mí, di que eres mío-

-[jadeando] Está bien Karai, soy todo tuyo, ahora comienza, no me dejes así-

Ella se posicionó en su erección, puso sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Leo para apoyarse mejor y comenzó a mover las caderas, ella comenzó a gemir con todas sus fuerzas, el por su parte da a gruñidos y gritos, se sentía hipnotizado por el movimiento de los pechos de Karai, ella apoyo todo su peso sobre él y apretó más las piernas para un mayor contacto, se movió con más velocidad y los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más fuertes, el comenzó a gritar el nombre de Karai una y otra vez, continuaron hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo, ya era casi la madrugada y por primera vez él se sintió agotado.

-Karai, yo... Ya no doy más...yo...-

-No... Este es mi turno de divertirme, eres mío y me mantendrás contenta hasta que me canse-

-¿¡Que!?... Pero... ¡AAAAA!-

Karai continuó aunque Leo ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ahora era el turno de ella de divertirse, un orgasmo tras otro venían, él estaba agotado pero era lo más delicioso que ella le había hecho, al llegar oficialmente el amanecer ella se detuvo, ella se quitó de encima del mientras jadeaba, estaban completamente agotados, "Donnie infeliz sí que tenías razón con lo de la galantería y lo de la retribución" esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Leo antes de que los dos queden completamente dormidos; a la mañana siguiente Leo despertó de su sueño, eran como las 11 de la mañana, Leo estaba despierto pero aún se mantenía en una somnolencia la cual no quiso salir, se volteó y busco a Karai para abrazarla, lo que encontró fue un espacio vacío, abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscarla por todas partes, salió del cuarto para buscarla, la llamo varias veces sin tener respuesta, la busco en la cocina, nada, salió de la cabaña y ahí la encontró, sentada en medio del pasto mirando al cielo azul, traía un hermoso vestido color blanco y estaba descalza.

-¿Karai?-

-Leo, ven aquí, ¿No es bonito el cielo esta mañana?-

-Creí que te marchaste-

-No seas tonto ¿A dónde me voy a ir?-

Karai se veía muy feliz, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, era aquella sonrisa la que llenaba de felicidad el alma del muchacho, Leo trato de abrazar a Karai pero esta rio divertida y le tiro con una llave.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Jujuju para poder tocarme tienes que alcanzarme-

Ella se dirigió hacia el bosque y corrió entre los árboles, Leo se puso rápidamente de pie y la siguió, cuando él creía alcanzarla esta volvía a apartarlo con una llave, pasaron unos minutos entre juegos estúpidos hasta que por fin logro alcanzarla, esta vez no quería poseerla ni nada por el estilo, solo quería tenerla cerca y que nunca se fuera, alzándola por las caderas comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire, los dos rieron felices ante el momento, se abrazaron para sentir la compañía del otro, la tarde ahí fue maravillosa, la hora de partir para Nueva York llego, debían partir a las 5 para no llegar tan tarde, tomaron sus cosas y se subieron al auto, era de color negro y tenía los vidrios polarizados, esta vez Karai era quien conducía, paso el tiempo y el hogar ya estaba a la vista, estaban tan felices, todo estaba muy bien, pero todo cambio cuando vieron a Jacke parado en la entrada.

-¿Qué rayos hace este puto mal nacido aquí?-

-¿¡Jacke!?-

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAP, SIENTO QUE NO ME QUEDO TAN BIEN, NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO LEMON A MI PARECER PERO LA ULTIMA PALABRA LA TIENEN USTEDES, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

**HOLA A TODOS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, EN SERIO, JEJE PERO E TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, BUENO AHORA TODOS ME HAN ESTADO BOMBARDEANDO CON LA MISMA PREGUNTA, ¿LEO NO QUIERE QUE KARAI QUEDE EMBARAZADA? AQUÍ VA MI RESPUESTA, LA VERDAD ES PORQUE LEO Y KARAI SON DE DOS ESPECIES DISTINTAS, ELLOS NO PUEDEN MEZCLARSE, ES BIOLOGICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE QUE ELLA PUEDA DARLE HIJOS, NO ES QUE NO QUIERA, ELLA LO HARÍA ENCANTADA PERO NO PUEDE, ES POR ESO QUE ELLA DIJO "RENUNCIE A SER MADRE TAN SOLO POR TI" ELLA RENUNCIO A ESO PARA VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE A SU LADO, SE QUE EN UN FIC TODO PUEDE PASAR PERO YO QUISE QUE MI FIC TUVIERA UN POQUITO DE LOGICA JIJIJIJI BUENO UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESO COMENCEMOS CON EL FIC.  
><strong>**Cap. #4: No te alejes de mí  
>Advertencia:<br>OoC por parte de Leo y de Karai  
>Contenido fuerte, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, escenas explicitas, Lemon<br>Universo paralelo, leorai reverse  
>Narración: blablablá<br>Dialogo: -blablablá-  
>Pensamiento: (blablablá)<br>_Recuerdo: blablablá_  
>Acciones: [blablablá]<br>**Leo y Karai llegaban de la casa del campo, el tiempo que habían pasado ahí habían calmado la situación de una manera maravillosa, las cosas no podían ir mejor, excepto por un detalle con el que no habían contado ninguno de los dos, Jacke estaba parado a la entrada de la mansión, el buen humor de Leo se fue por la coladera, a solo segundos de bajar a matarlo Karai se lo impidió bajando antes que el para evitar una tragedia.  
>-Ahora mismo mato a ese cabron-<br>-No, espera, yo solucionare esto-  
>[Karai se baja del auto]<br>-¿¡KARAI PERO QUE MIERDA HACES!? ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!-  
>Karai llego hasta donde Jacke estaba, se paró desafiante ante el, que rayos hacia ahí, después de los problemas que le causo con Leo había vuelto para volver su vida de cabeza nuevamente.<br>-Hola muñequita-

-No soy tu muñequita ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine para verte… a si y para pedirte de nuevo el empleo-

-¿Con que cara vuelves aquí después de lo que provocaste? Te despedi y quiero que te marches de mi vida-

-Mira Karai, te dije que no tengo donde caerme muerto, las artes marciales es lo único que hago bien, déjame volver-

-Largo-

-No, no me iré hasta que me devuelvas el empleo-

-Me meterás en problemas de nuevo-

-¿El cobarde esta en tu auto? Si te quisiera saldría a defender su territorio y no dejarte sola ¿Por qué no sale?-

-No tengo porque contestar eso, vete ahora-

-No hasta que digas que me das el empleo otra vez-

-¡LARGO!-

Cuando grito, escucharon a Leo gruñir en el auto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Karai sabía que si Leo bajaba mataría a Jacke, no quería ninguna tragedia, no tuvo otro remedio que decirle que sí o no se iría.

-¡Oh no! ¿Si te digo que si te iras?-

-Eso depende, tal vez me quede a charlar un rato-

-¡LÁRGATE! ¡ESTA BIEN TE DOY EL EMPLEO PERO LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE BAJE LEO!-

-¿Qué? ¿Temes que lo deje maltrecho?-

-No, todo lo contrario, ahora largo o yo te dejare maltrecho-

-Ui que genio, me voy muñequita, nos vemos mañana temprano-

Jacke comenzó a marcharse, Karai lo empujo para que apresurara el paso, este la tomo del brazo atrapándola en un abrazo, le dio un beso cerca de la boca y después se marchó, Karai quedo sin habla y sin moverse ante tal acción, esteraba los gritos de un colérico Leo, pero no fue así, regreso al auto y trato de hablarle pero este no respondía, nada de lo que le decía parecía sacarlo de su temporal mudez, al llegar a la habitación el hablo.

-Leo, háblame, déjame explicarte-

-¿¡POR QUE RAYOS NO LE PARTISTE LA CARA A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!?-

-¡NO PUDE HACER NADA! ¡NO PUDE GOLPEARLO ME TOMO POR SORPRESA!-

-¡LE HUBIERAS PATEADO EN LAS BOLAS ESTUPIDA! ¡DATE A RESPETAR!-

-¡CÁLLATE NO ME GRITES! ¡TUVE QUE DECIRLE QUE LE DEVOLVIA PARA QUE SE LARGARA!

-¿¡QUE!? ¡ENSIMA TUVISTE LA DESFACHATEZ DE DEVOLVERLE EL EMPLEO DESPUÉS DE BESARTE CON EL! ¡YA ME IMAGINO QUE ES LO QUE HARA PARA QUE LE DES UN AUMENTO!-

Karai cacheteo a Leo por su insultante insinuación, lo que le dolió no fue el golpe en sí, sino que ella le atacara, colérico, tomo sus armas del dojo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A matar a ese infeliz, no dejare que me robe a mi mujer-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡ESPERA! ¡NOOOOOOO!-

Leo salió y tras el Karai, busco a Jacke por todos lados, no fue difícil hallarlo puesto que no hace mucho se había marchado, logro encontrarlo caminando 3 cuadras más adelante, sin importarle nada salto frente a él dispuesto a desollarlo.

-¡SANTA MIERDA! ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ERES TÚ!?-

-¿Reconoces mi voz ladrón de mujeres?-

-¡No me jo….! ¿¡Tú eres!? El cobarde del edificio-

-Y tu un puto mal nacido que se roba las mujeres ajenas-

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de las malas-

-Si claro, me reiré mucho cuando te habrá la barriga-

-Ven si te atreves fenómeno-

Leo y Jacke comenzaron a luchar encarnizadamente, pareciera que leo tiene la ventaja por sus katanas pero no fue así, Jacke no jugaba limpio, saco una enorme navaja y lucho a la par con Leo, jacke lo hirió más de una vez, al igual que Leo, creyó haber noqueado a Jacke pero este golpeo a leo clavándole la navaja en el brazo izquierdo, giraba el arma para provocarle más dolor aun, no contento con eso comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, Leo no podía moverse debido al intenso dolor que sentía, no falto mucho para que la sangre salpicara por todas partes, Karai llego en ese momento, dio un grito de horror desconcentrando a Jacke, Leo aprovecho y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡LEO DETENTE AHORA! -

-¡PONDE DE PIE INFELIZ!-

-Ouch, eso me dolió en serio, ahora veraz monstruo feo-  
>Se abalanzaron nuevamente en la lucha, Karai estaba aterrada, miraba impotente al no poder hacer nada, no quería que a Leo le pase nada, tenía el brazo lastimado y sangraba, no tardo mucho cuando Jacke cayó al piso, Leo se dirigió hacia el para matarlo pero Karai no quería que cometa una locura, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó para evitar el desastre, pero provoco otro uno aun mayor, sin querer hirió a Karai en un costado, fue tan trágico, ella se retorcía de dolor en el piso, si no la ayudaban moriría desangrada pronto, Leo entro en una especie de shock, no lo podía creer, había herido al ser que más amaba en el mundo.<p>

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO FENÓMENO VERDE! ¿¡NO QUE LA AMABAS!?-

-Karai yo… lo siento… no quise…-

-No… no me toques… ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-

Aléjate de mí fueron la palabras de Karai, retumbaron fuertemente en la mente y alma de Leo, su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, ella le odiaba, el trato de acercarse nuevamente pero ella le rehuía, ya no pudo más y Karai se desmayó, Jacke aprovecho a situación y golpeo a Leo dejándolo semiinconsciente en el suelo, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue ver como Karai se alejaba en los brazos de otra persona, no sabía cuántas horas había pasado desmayado en el suelo, aún era de noche, se levantó aun aturdido por el golpe, pocos segundos después recordó lo que paso, trato de ponerse de pie y buscar a Karai desesperadamente, no podía con el dolor, no le quedo de otra más que regresar a su casa para curar sus aún abiertas heridas, necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara, ¿Quién? Solo Donnie estaba cerca como para ayudarlo, pero quería hacer esto solo, no podía decirle nada a Splinter, se pondría muy triste al saber lo que le había hecho a su hija, no podía decirle a nadie el error que había cometido, busco en el botiquín que había en la casa y se coció la herida que tenía en el brazo, puntada a puntada se clavaba el hijo y aguja en la carne, era lo más doloroso del mundo pero nada se le comparaba al enorme vacío que sentía ahora, el lugar era tan callado sin su risa, su presencia, su alegría, ¿Qué había hecho? Si tan solo hubiera ignorado aquella escena nada de esto habría pasado, extrañaba con locura su aroma, sus abrazos, sus mimos, había veces en los que él no dormía, ella para ayudarle solía abrazarlo para contagiarle el sueño, las veces en que decía que lo amaba ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Tuvo una y mil veces para decírselo pero ninguna de ellas lo hiso, lloro amargamente por haber sido un maldito cabrón con ella, por su estupidez la había perdido, ¿Perdido? Eso no, él se la había llevado y tenía que recuperarla a como diera lugar, aun con la herida abierta salió de la casa en su búsqueda; en otro lado de la ciudad Jacke curaba a karai de su herida, la había llevado a un departamento extraño, ella despertó vendada y en una rara habitación, una cómoda cama con sábanas blancas, la luz entraba por las ventanas, el desayuno estaba servido en la cómoda y Jacke estaba dormido a su lado, había algunos implementos que uso para curarla, cuando ella trato de moverse el dolor se lo impidió, emitió un gemido que despertó a Jacke.

-Ouch ¿Qué paso? ¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Jacke?-

-[Bostezo] Buenos días muñequita-

-Deja de llamarme asi… es cierto ¡TU LASTIMASTE A LEO! ¡MALDITO!-

-¿Así le agradeces a la persona que te salvo la vida?-

-¿¡SALVAR MI VIDA!? ¡SI FUISTE TU EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO!-

-Te dije que te liberaría de ese animal-

-El animal eres tú-

-Lo que me tiene sorprendido es ¿ESO ERA TU NOVIO?-

-Respeta a Leo, puede ser bruto pero es buena persona-

-No me lo explico, ¿Cómo es que eso era tu novio?-

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARLO!-

-Está bien ya entendí, ahora explícame-

-No tengo porque contestarte nada-

-¿A caso él te tenia prisionera?-

-No-

-¿Cómo terminaste con él?-

-[Suspiro] Bien, te lo diré para que te calles, salvo mi vida y es el hijo de mi padre-

-Espera….. a ver….. Me vas a explotar la cabeza ¿Él es tu… hermano?-

-No idiota, mi padre debido a muchos incidentes termino convertido en mutante, compro 4 tortuguitas bebés en una tienda que también mutaron junto con él, habían nacido ese mismo día, tomaron conciencia de sí mismo, se volvieron mitad humanos, mi padre los crio como a sus hijos, años después volví a encontrar a mi padre perdido, conocí a Leo, él estuvo a mi lado más veces de las que puedo contar, y pues sin querer termine amándolo-

-A ver, no es uno, son 4 de ellos-

-Si-

-Tu y el…. ¿Estuvieron juntos?

Karai enrojeció con la pregunta de Jacke, este puso una cara imposible de descifrar para karai, no supo si fue de espanto o de asombro.

-No… es que no me lo creo ¿Cómo lo hacías con él?-

-¡NO PIENSO RESPONDERTE ESO!-

-Está bien de acuerdo, dejare de hacer ese tipo de preguntas-

Karai trato de moverse nuevamente pero su herida no le permitía, lo que más deseaba era poder salir por la puerta, pero su herida no le permitía caminar más de 5 pasos.

-No te muevas muñequita o se te abrirán las puntadas que con tanto trabajo me costó hacer-

-¿Te atreviste a tocarme?-

-Jejeje, no tenía opción, por cierto, la lencería de color azul te sienta de fábula-

-¡IDIOTA! ¡CERDO! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡QUIERO IR CON LEO!-

-¿Quieres regresar con el animal que te hirió de gravedad?-

-El… eso fue un accidente, fue toda tu culpa-

-No, yo te di libertad, te prometí que te liberaría de el-

-¿Prometiste?... no, tú me causaste un daño grave, lastimaste a mi Leo-

-Por lo que deduje de él y su loca forma de celarte es de esos posesivos que solo te quiere pasa si, te toma a la fuerza cuando se le antoja y tu terminas cediendo, vives bajo sus reglas y no sabes vivir sin él, de seguro hasta te golpea-

-¡NOOOO!... El… no… jamás me ha golpeado-

-Oh, parece que falle solo con una, ¿Oh lo estas protegiendo?-

-¡CÁLLATE! Vete de aquí-

-Está bien, me voy pero por lo menos come algo-

-No quiero-

-Como quieras, muérete de hambre entonces-  
>Jacke salió por la puerta, Karai tiro toda la comida al suelo, frustrada y sin poder salir de ese maldito agujero, recordó los ojos de furia de Leo, tuvo tanto miedo de esos ojos que no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo, solo fue un mero accidente, no quiso hacerlo, pero el miedo en ese momento le hiso decir esas cosas de las cuales ahora se sentía arrepentida, seguía enojada con él por haberle hablado tan groseramente, pero al mismo tiempo lo extrañaba con locura, sus besos, sus abrazos y su tosca manera de decirle que la amaba, resignada pero furiosa se recostó en su cama sin opción, al menos por ahora, ya vería la forma de escapar de ahí, pasaron los días y los días se transformaron en semanas, dos para ser exactos, todos los días él le traía un ungüento especial para que su herida cerrara más rápido, al principio ella no le hablaba pero al estar encerrada ahí por horas y por días enteros la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de sentir a otro ser humano cerca se hiso más fuerte, no pudo evitar hablarle y hasta después congeniar con él por la simple necesidad de calor humano, el siempre trataba de ponerle el ungüento pero ella nunca permitía que él la tocara, al menos no al principio.<p>

-Buenos días muñequita, me alegra ver que mi ungüento funciono bien-

-Sí gracias, la herida ya casi esta curada pero aun no puedo moverme-

-[se rie]-

- ¿De que te ríes idiota?-

-Te has acostumbrado a ser mi muñequita-

- Que te quede bien claro, no soy TU muñeca-

-No me digas que con el tiempo que has pasado conmigo no se te antoja ser mia-

-Se me antoja salir de aqui-

-La puerta no esta cerrada, puedes salir cuando quieras, pero me temo que no estas en condiciones de moverte aun-

- Pudiste haberme dejado en una clinica-

-Pude... Pero no lo hice, no hubiera tenido el deleite de tu presencia ni la oportunidad de conquistarte-

-O\\\O... Ca... Cállate-

-Es la hora de tu unguento-

-Dámelo que yo me encargo de eso-

-[Le habla con voz seductora] Por una vez, dejame ser tu protector, quiero ser yo quien sabe tus heridas-

No supo porque se lo permitió, tal vez fue por el encierro, por la necesidad de sentir a otra persona cerca o por que comenzaba a gustarle, el le levanto su maltratada blusa hasta el costado donde estaba su herida, casi llegaba a su pecho, comenzó a frotar con suavidad, una corriente la recorrió entera y Jacke pareció darse cuenta, sonrió pícaramente ¿Que cosa le estaba pasando? ¿En verdad comenzaba a gustarle?

-Ya... Ya basta, es suficiente-

-¿Segura? Pareciera que lo disfrutas-

-Claro que no, ahora largo que estoy hecha un asco-

-Si necesitas mi ayuda con el jabón o con tu espalda solo grita-

-Dije largo-

¿Que le estaba pasando? En los últimos días jacke se había portado tan seductoramente que todo el odio que le tenia comenzaba a transformarse en una atracción involuntaria, una a una sus barreras estaban cayendo, Leo era diferente, el era tosco y poco dulce, la única vez que fue dulce con ella fue la ultima vez que fue al bosque con ella... Leo... Hacia ya días que no pensaba en el, lo amaba y estaba muy segura de eso, pero en los últimos días Jacke le parecía cada vez menos desagradable, la idea de quedarse ahí a lado de Jacke comenzó a invadir su mente, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas, entro en la ducha para bañarse, sentía como si el agua lavase tanto su alma como su cuerpo, recordó el hermoso momento que paso con el en el bosque, las veces en que la hiso gritar de placer hasta que el sol salia, enrojeció al recordar eso, fingió por un momento que el agua era Leo que la tocaba en todas partes, un gemido escapo de ella, aun amaba a Leo con todas sus fuerzas pero... ¿Qué sentía por Jacke? Al terminar se cubrió con una toalla y salio del baño, mientras ella se secaba el cabello Jacke entro.

-Mira lo que te traje muñequita, para que dejes de usar esos... Oh vaya-

- Ve... Vete de aqui-

Jacke se le acercaba a Karai cada vez más, ella retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared, su respiración era agitada, estaban el uno frente al otro, Jacke se alejo de ella tirándole un vestido blanco en la cama.

-Tranquila muñequita, no haré nada que tu no quieras-

Jacke se alejo saliendo por la puerta, Karai tenia el corazón desbocado, tenia que ser fuere y aguantar, sus barreras caían fácilmente, miro el vestido, era uno sencillo de color blanco, era suelto con tirantes de encaje, un poco corto para su gusto, su ropa estaba mal trecha, no teniendo opción se lo puso, los dias pasaron hasta sumarse otra semana mas a su encierro, Jacke llego con una bandeja del almuerzo.

- Me alegra que te sientas mejor-

-Si gracias, ahora dejame marchar-

-Así que aun no te acostumbras a mi, ¿Qué no estas a gusto conmigo?

-Como estarlo si me tienes encerrada-

-La puerta no tiene llave te lo dije, eres libre pero sin embargo sigues aquí a pesar de que ya puedes caminar-

-E... Eso es... Po... Porque me siento mal aun-

-Para mi en cambio a sido un verdadero placer tenerte Karai-

-Es la primera vez que me llamas Karai-

-[Se le acerca cada vez más] Y es la primera vez que no me evades-

Todas sus defensas cayeron, se dieron un beso tierno y suave, fue aumentando su intensidad a medida que avanzaban, sus lenguas iban en un va y ven constante, la mano juguetona de Jacke subió por la pierna derecha de Karai, subió hasta llegar a meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior, ella dio un salto ante el masaje que el le daba es su pecho, se recosto sobre ella para mayor comodidad, sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho justo donde se encontraba su herida, ese punzante dolor le despertó de su trance, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no amaba a Jacke, amaba a Leo y lo estaba traicionando, solo con el se había sentido mujer y debía permanecer asi.

- No quiero detente-

-¿Qué sucede? Solo dejare llevar-

-Esto no es correcto, yo... No...-

-Sigues amando a tu cosa verde-

-Si-

-No te resistas, después de esta noche te olvidaras de el-

El iba a continuar cuando la campana la salvo, un teléfono en la habitación del fondo del corredor sonó.

-Te salvaste muñequita-

Jacke salio por la puerta para atender la llamada, Karai lloro amargamente, por poco y engaña a Leo, que mal se sentía, se sentía sucia al recordar lo que paso hace unos instantes, se puso de pie para buscarlo y decirle que se iba en ese preciso momento, cuando lo encontró escucho sin querer la conversación telefónica que tenia.

[Hablando por telefono]

-Hola... Si... Ya la tengo, la estupida ya cayo como higo maduro... Claro que si, bueno se me escapo debido a ti pendejo... Aja... Si por supuesto... Claro que ya le puse las manos ensima... Sus pechos son suaves y grandes... Claro que te contaré los detalles, pronto estará gimiendo entre mis brazos la muy estupida... Hahahaha claro... Una vez que me acueste con ella la convenceré de unirse a nuestra organización... Claro... Ella es una ex miembro del desaparecido clan del pie así que conoce las entrañas obscuras de esta ciudad... En media hora más y estoy seguro que cae... Si... Con ella dentro el clan de los dragones purpura caerá... Por supuesto... Y ni sabes a "que" tenia por novio... Es que no me lo vas a creer...-

Karai no lo podía creer, había caído en su juego tan fácilmente, lloro aun más de lo que ya estaba llorando, la habían usado como una tonta, debía haberse ido hace mucho, determinada regresó a su cuarto y tomo la bandeja y se dirigió despacio hacia donde estaba Jacke, le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza mientras hablaba, el cayo inconsciente, Karai busco desesperadamente una salida, la entrada estaba bloqueada y no había tiempo de buscar una llave, mirando hacia la ventana pensó en la escalera de incendios, ni corta ni perezosa salio rápidamente antes de que despertara, corrió por la calle descalza y con aquel vestido que el le había regalado, ya era tarde y comenzaba a obscurecer, correr aun no era parte de su rutina, el dolor aumentaba a medir que avanzaba, para colmo de males 3 mal vivientes la hallaron.

- Oh miren cabrones, yo que andaba urgido-

- Espero que esta vez compartas y no como la otra-

-Déjense de comadrear y agárrenla-

-No suéltenme ¿Que hacen? ¡NOOOOO!-

La tomaron por los brazos mientras que el tercero la tomo por las piernas, las abrió para poder ultrajarla, ella grito desesperadamente mientras los otros reían, cerro los ojos con horror mientras lloraba, por fortuna la vida le sonrió de nuevo, una katana atravesó al hombre, los otros dos trataron de correr pero Leo los alcanzo, los golpeo salvajemente y después los degolló, se dirigió hasta el tipo que agonizaba, como tiro de gracia le dio una puñalada en el corazón, tenia la respiración agitada, miro a Karai furioso, ella recordó su traición, se puso de pie e intento escapar de el, Leo no se lo permitió.

-Dejame ir... Yo...-

-Lo se, vi lo que hiciste con ese maldito, no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarlo, 3 semanas te busque desesperadamente, casi me vuelvo loco, llegue a pensar que si no me amabas tendría que morir, una vida sin ti es un infierno, estoy muy enojado-

Ella lloro y trato de zafarse pero el no se lo permitía.

-Por favor... Perdóname -

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-[llantos]-

-[Leo se arrodilla] Soy yo quien te pide perdón, yo te lastime, lastime al ser que más amo en el mundo ¿Y eres tu quien me pide perdón? No Karai... Te amo y siento no habértelo dicho cuando debía, si no quieres verme lo entenderé, se que me odias por lo que te hice y te libero de mi, pero antes mátame porque sin ti preferiría morir-  
>Karai quedo anonadada con la confesión de Leo, hasta le había entregado su Katana para que le quitara la vida, ella por su parte soltó la Katana y se abalanzó sobre Leo, lloro como nunca lo había hecho.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Me amas aun?-

-Siempre imbecil-

-[La abraza con fuerza] Perdóname Karai-

-Todo esta olvidado, Jacke nos buscara, tenemos que marcharnos por un tiempo-

-Muy bien-

-Quiero que u\\\u... Emmm Leo-

-No digas mas, se lo que quieres, ahora mereces un castigo por haberme abandonado por tanto tiempo-

-n\\\n Jijijiji... Tonto-

-Harás lo que yo te ordene ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si señor, me dejare amar como desee hochiojin samá-

Leo y Karai se marcharon a su hogar y tomar algunas cosas antes de marcharse a la cabaña del campo, Karai se aseguro de dejar vigilancia en su casa antes de marcharse, contrato agentes que le informarían de cualquier anomalía, después de eso los dos partieron hacia el campo, fue un largo viaje, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, al llegar se acomodaron en su habitación, allí Karai le explico a Leo quien era Jacke y lo que quería.

-Ese hijo de puta, no le perdonare nunca lo que nos hiso-

-Aquí estaremos a salvo, al menos hasta que nos encuentren, de seguro que hasta eso sabremos que hacer-

-Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, recuéstate en la cama enseguida-

Ella enrojeció sabiendo lo que el quería, sonrió y lo hiso sin chistar, el se puso sobre ella y la miro detenidamente.

-Ese vestido, debo admitir que te sienta bien pero no lo quiero ver en ti nunca más-

Leo rasgo y destrozó el vestido dejándola en su clásica lencería azul, ella no hacia nada que el no le dijera.

-Bueno, te perdono debido a que tuvimos que salir de prisa, ahora harás lo que ordene, si me desobedeces vendrá un castigo, tienes prohibido moverte, me asegurare de cansarte de tal manera que no tendrás fuerzas para volver a huir de mi-

-[Lo mira sonriente] Hai-

Leo vio la herida en su costado derecho, no estaba sana del todo, se le acercó y la lamio por unos momentos, Karai se estremeció con el contacto, pronto subió su lengua lentamente por entre sus pechos pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su cara, esto produjo una risita en Karai, el quedo complacido al escuchar su risa, hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese celestial sonido, alivio su alma en muchas formas.

-Eso me gusta, sigue riendo para mi-

El volvió a lamer su cuello y a besarla repetidamente, ella rio ante el cosquilleo que sentía, después de un rato paro y la miro amorosamente, ella por su parte miraba el deseo que estaba no únicamente en sus ojos, rio divertida al mirar entre las piernas de su amante.

-No te atrevas a moverte ni a gemir aun, podrás hacerlo cuando te lo diga-

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió y espero para ver que hacía, el le quito sus pantis y puso las piernas de ella en sus hombros, hundió su cara en la intimidad de Karai y comenzó a succionar, ella soltó lágrimas por la sensación que tenia, quería gritar tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron pero se esforzaba por no gemir, no pudo más cuando Leo comenzó a meter y a sacar su lengua fingiendo una penetración, dio un fuerte alarido, Leo saco la cabeza y se puso frente a su cara.

-Te dije que no gimieras, ahora te haré sufrir-

Comenzó a morderla por todas partes, en su cuello, pechos, ombligo, brazos piernas e incluso su intimidad, era placer combinado con dolor, ella se agarraba fuertemente de el a cada mordisco, termino después de un rato.

-Me desobedeciste, pero para que veas que no soy tan malo te lo hare como te gusta-

La puso en cuatro y el se arrodillo tras ella y le arranco su sostén, la penetro de una sola estocada, ella gimió fuertemente, continuo con mas fuerza estocada tras estocada, la tenía agarrada con fuerza de las caderas, el también gemia y emitía sonidos guturales, al rededor de una hora se detuvieron pero no fue para descansar, el le dio la vuelta y continuo donde se había quedado, mas estocadas con furia, ella subió y abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, ella se agarraba fuertemente de el mientras gritaba su nombre, después de un rato ella envolvió sus piernas en su cadera aprisionándolo para un mayor contacto, el emitió un fuerte gemido.

-¿A quien le perteneces?-

-Solo a ti-

-¿Quien es el que te ama más que a nadie?-

-Tu-

-Asi me gusta, ahora sigue gimiendo para mi-

Leo paro de nuevo para volver a voltearla pero esta vez no la puso en 4, solo le levanto el trasero y se recosto sobre ella, comenzó con las embestidas nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho, de cuantos orgasmos le había producido, los dos estaban exaustos, los primeros rayos de sol salieron, llegaron al clímax total, el se quito de ensima de ella, los dos se abrazaron buscando el calor del otro, su respiración era agitada, el le dio besos por todas partes, paso su boca por su pecho izquierdo mientras masajeaba el derecho, la beso tiernamente y la escucho roncar, dejo de tocarla y la abrazo, estaba tan exausta que se quedo dormida en segundos, el no tardo en cerrar tambien los ojos, "no permitiré que vuelvas a huir de mi" se dijo a si mismo antes de quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Jacke  
>Jacke estaba furioso, había subestimado la fragilidad de Karai, solo bajo la guardia unos segundos y ella escapo no sin antes dejarle un enorme dolor de cabeza, traía una bolsa de hielo, estaba furioso, cazaría a Karai y la obligaría a unirse a su mafia.<p>

-Oh mi muñequita traicionera, te has metido en un lio de los gordos, me traicionaste y yo que había considerado tratarte como a una de mis mujeres, si no eres mía pues te matare con tu fenómeno-**  
><strong>

**HOOOOOOLA A TODOS ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? JIJIJIJI YA SE YA SE ME VAN A MATAR ¿NO? BUENO ES QUE NECESITABA PONER TENCIÓN JEJE SEPARE A LEO Y A KARAI MUAHAHAHAHAHA SOY MALVADA PERO RELAX, NO FUE POR MUCHO TIEMPO PERO NO LES PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER... OK ESO FUE BROMA JIJI, ACEPTARE SUS TOMATAZOS, PIEDRAS Y BASURA QUE ME LANCEN SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA CON CARIÑO, NO SE ENOJEN SI NOS LES GUSTO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ME VOY NO SIN ANTES AGRADECER A BUNNY 1215 POR SU VALIOSA AGUDA, GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS**


End file.
